


The Most Questionable Stain

by zipperpeople



Series: It started where all good stories should, in a Motel [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, motel sex, pent up sexual frustration, post final boss, will lead into something bigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: Yusuke and Ryuji are 'forced' to share a dirty motel room and because of a crusty stain, have to share a bed. A sexually frustrated Ryuji and a wanting Yusuke end up doing the do for the first time.This takes place post final boss, and set the stage for a story that is in the works currently.





	The Most Questionable Stain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Persona fanfiction so any advice is welcome, especially since I'm working on a story that takes place a few months after this. I really hope everyone enjoys this lil piece of smut, it's been quite awhile since I've written in general so excuse any rusty writing. 
> 
> Thanks everyone, please enjoy! <3

“And you two will be sharing room 14.” Makoto handed Yusuke a key with a little plastic tab with the number 14 written in sharpie. “We’ll meet in the morning, around 9 so we can get on the road before all the end of weekend traffic hits.” Yusuke was making small talk with the rest of the team, just discussing the layout of the motel and the plans for the following days.

We were on our way back to Tokyo after taking a road trip to drop off our dear friend and leader Akira in his home town. The drive is about a two day trek each way so we have about one more full day ahead of us after tonight, and right now we were in the middle of nowhere which wasn’t really anything I had experienced before this adventure.

I was pulled out of my own inner narrative by Yusuke call my name, his questioning eyes boring into me before he spoke again. “Ryuji, would you care to come to the room, it’s beginning to get quite dark out.” I picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, waving to the rest of the group before heading into the room after Yusuke.

He flicked the light on as he walked in, standing awkwardly just inside the door staring at the room with the same amount of disgust I quickly felt once inside the room. One bed had the most questionable stain I think I’ve ever witness in my 16 years. It was the most peculiar shade of green that was almost as though it were on the verge of brown but not quite. I guarantee if one of us had touched it, it would have cracked and crumbled as a dried crust would. “Well there goes one bed.” I groaned under my breath before tossing my bag on the rickety table where a TV would have probably set if this weren’t a cheap ass motel in the middle of nowhere. “I’ll take the bath tub.” Yusuke quickly walked in the direction of the bathroom that was hidden behind a creaking door which moaned as he pushed it aside, the sound of him laughing before a coughing gag and his choking voice.

“You might want to rethink - _hak_ \- that.” He covered his mouth and nose in the crook of his elbow.

“Do I want to look?” he shook his head,

“I wish I hadn’t.” I growled before checking the edge of the clean bed where I was about to sit down, I decided it to be probably the cleanest spot of the bed so I sat. “Is it even worth getting a room change?” The taller boy asked, leaning on the table his face still a tiny bit green from whatever was in the bathroom.

“Haru was saying it was completely booked up after we came, so I think we’re stuck with it.”

“We could go sleep in the car.” He suggested, slender finger tapping his lower lip in thought.

“We’ve spent so much time in that van, I could go my whole life without ever stepping foot in it again. But if you want, go for it man.” He shook his head, his hair falling over his dark eyes.

“We could share the bed” the question hung in the air over us, poking at me and some weird feeling deep in my brain that I couldn’t really put my finger on. I shrugged,

“That’s the only real option I guess, because neither of us are sleeping in that crusty bed.” He smiled, hazarding a glanced towards that unidentified stain. He pushed up his sleeve and looked at his watch,

“Well it is getting rather late, I think I’m going to call it a night.” I yawned and leaned back on the bed.

“Yeah I’m with ya’ on that. Who knew sitting in a car all day would be so tiring.” I could hear him laugh from across the room but it wasn’t until I sat up that I saw him stepping out of his jeans, leaving him in just his pink tank top with the massive star design on the front which was almost down to his mid thighs, completely hiding whatever he was wearing underneath. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get my eyes off his legs, they were so pale and slender like a chick’s and when I closed my eyes I could see them against the patterned sheets, spread, wrapped around me-

_Wait_

_What? Where did that come from? Yusuke is a guy, I’m a guy, I’m also not gay. I mean he’s pretty, kinda like a girl but he’s not._ I got up, walked past him, willing myself to not look at his rear which was just visible from where he was bent over his bag trying to shove his neatly folded jeans inside. I reached the sink which was separate from the bathroom and turned the taps, grimacing when it sputtered before a stream of less than clean water fell. I cupped my hands before splashing it on my face and running my fingers through my hair. _All that 'Yusuke' thinkin’ is just pent up sexual frustration. I haven’t beaten it since like...jesus a week ago. No wonder his legs look like the hottest thing to have wrapped around me._

I tore off my shirt and jeans where I stood, tossing them onto the desk and flipping off the lights before making my way into the bed. I was lucky Yusuke was so slim because if it weren’t for the heat he was letting off I would have sworn the bed was empty. I pulled the covers up to my neck and tried to will myself asleep, but the soft breath against the back of my neck and the occasional roll was making it really hard to drift off to sleep. It wasn’t until he made a soft groan in his sleep that this arrangement really became a problem.

It seemed like every time I had pushed the dirty (and off putting) thoughts out of my head there would be a soft grunt or a mewl from the other side of the bed that would have my mind reeling again. Eventually it was happening so much that I began to have a bit of an issue down south. But it wasn’t my fault, it was making hot girl sounds, I was backed up and our asses were now pressed together. I attempted to roll over onto my stomach, hoping the friction of the bed against my member would help, but then I remembered the state of the room and decided I didn’t want to contract every single disease known to man, so I rolled over and ended up facing Yusuke’s back. His tank top was falling off his shoulder and exposing so much of his shoulders and neck which tempted me more then I think I’ll ever admit, even to myself. And as I was staring at him in the light of the moon that managed to shine through the paper thin curtains, he began to scootch closer and closer, probably because there was a bite in the air but it was doing me no favours, especially when he ended up becoming the little spoon to my big spoon with his ass pressed right against my aching erection.

I tried to think of literally anything else, anything but how warm he was, how gentle his breathing was apart from the soft sounds he was making, and how goddamn fantastic it felt to have my cock nestled right between his cheeks. I didn’t know what to do, if I tried to move or roll over I could wake him and have that awkward conversation of how one of my male friends just gave me a boner, but if I stay here like this I can’t imagine it going away especially with how every so often he wiggled his hips. Before I had the chance to make up my mind about how to continue, Yusuke began to mumble and fidget until he rolled over so he was facing me and his head was pressed against my chest, with his long legs pushing their way between my own. This was better, there was no unwanted pressure on my little problem, and he was keeping me quite warm. His hot breath was a little distracting because it was directed right onto my covered tip which was drawing out small groans from me so I finally scooted as close to the edge of the bed as I could before I slide out of the bed, standing slowly to make sure he was still asleep, he was.

I walked over near the sink, being extra careful not to trip over anything in the unfamiliar room, and when I could rest my hand on the small countertop I signed before reaching into my boxers to grasp my almost sore member while stifling a groan with my other hand. Every so often I hazarded a glance in Yusuke’s direction to make sure he wasn’t waking up or god forbid awake, but once my hand was picking up speed I couldn't think of anything besides how good this was feeling.

And that’s where my mistake was made.

I felt his eyes on me, of course it was too late by that time, my cock was in my hand my free hand resting on my left nipple and I was frustratingly close. “I swear it looks a lot worse than it-” Before I could finish my sentence he pressed himself against my back, wrapped his arms around me, one slapping away my hand that was holding onto my dick and the other resting just under my collarbone. His hand was moving painfully slowly but my mind was too embarrassed and aroused to form any of the sentences I was thinking over and over in my head. All I could managed to choke out was, “Yusuke”

“Shhh” He cooed into my ear as he pressed his face down into the crook of my neck, to which I quickly noticed he was watching us in the dull reflection of the mirror. I glanced at it, feeling myself get even harder when I saw Yusuke and how much he looked like a small breasted chick. His butt was a lot nicer than I ever noticed, and his neck was so long and pale. I leaned my head back so it was resting on his shoulder and that’s when I stopped holding back my moans. I was so close I didn’t even care who heard me, I managed to reach up and grab onto the hand that was now resting on my throat in a silent signal that I was so close, since my mind couldn’t seem to form words. He chuckled against me and opened his mouth so I could feel his lips against my neck, biting and licking at my skin there, which easily pushed me over the threshold and left me moaning and cumming all over the shitty carpet of the motel room. And as quickly as it started his warmth was gone, like they had never been there in the first place. I glanced over my shoulder, having to support myself on the nearby wall, he was walking back to the bed while pulling his shirt over his head, but not looking back at me at all.

I decided it would be best if I clean up and think about what just happened in the car tomorrow, so that the arousal I just felt doesn’t return. I grabbed one of the hand towels that were sitting on the counter and slowly cleaned off my softening member before I tossed the towel in the sink and turned around to the most arousing yet confusing scene I’ve ever seen.

There was Yusuke, on the bed, completely naked with his ass in the air and his fingers slowly pushing into his rear. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed in what I can only assume to be concentration, and his erection was standing tall and dripping, with the most wonderful sounds coming out of his parted lips. I wanted him, I wanted him the way I want _girls._  His body was so slender and untouched, it made me just want to grab him and do... _something_. Even though I knew I wanted him, I didn’t exactly know what I wanted to do with him. I watched as his eyes opened and he reached out his free hand, beckoning for me to come closer. Without even thinking, I walked over to the bed and stood at the edge awkwardly, totally not knowing what to do or say. He slowly pulled his fingers out of himself, before getting up while still kneeling on the bed and walking over to the edge of the bed, I got on my knees on the bed and was almost pressed chest to chest with him. “S-show me how” My voice was quiet and I was uncomfortable, but at this point I was invested in doing this and saving my regret for the morning after.

He took my hand and while keeping his eyes glued to mine, brought it to his lips and began sucking on them, while making little mewls around each finger. When he was done doing that he returned to his former position with my hand still clutched in his, his rear was now facing me and I crawled so I was between his legs. “S-so I just-” the words hung in the air, unfinished but both of us knew what I was asking even without speaking.

“Slowly, I’m prepped but I haven’t exactly done _this_ before.” His voice was as calm and collected as ever, which I secretly envied him for. He let go of my wrist and looked at with the softest eyes I’d ever seen. Taking a deep breath I slowly pushed my index finger into his warm hole, feeling it tense slightly before loosening and a gentle moan coming from his lips.

“Is that, okay?”

“I need more Ryuji.” That word, need, it made the moment so much hotter. I wanted him, hell I needed him. I pushed a second finger into him while gently pushing them in and pulling them out again, revelling at his ever growing moans. “I can’t take this anymore, I need all of you!” He rolled over on his back with his legs still perfectly spread so I could see his erection, flushed chest and needy eyes. I forced myself to look strictly at his eyes, worried that I would somehow talk myself out of whatever this was if I looked too much at his most masculine parts. When I didn’t respond or make any move he pushed himself up onto his knees in front of me, grabbing my semi and pressing his lips against mine before speaking softly, “I need  _this_.” Before anymore words could be said his lips were moving mine with them, forcing them open so his tongue slipped into my mouth. His hand was still groping my member as our kiss continued, truth be told this was the second time I had ever kissed anyone and the first time I had ever made out with someone so I was less than experienced. Yusuke however, slowly allowed me to follow his actions silently taking opportunities to show me how to use my tongue or when to break the kiss just for a moment to breath before delving back in.

When I was fully erect he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting us before it broke when he spoke. “Do you want to try going further?”

“Further being?” He looked down, staring directly at my cock while he spoke again,

“Sex.” 

“How would we do that?” He scoffed for a second before realizing it was a genuine question and giving me a momentary apologizing look.

“Like what we were doing before, but instead of your fingers it would be this.” He ghosted his long fingers along my cock.

“We can...try it but I don’t know how good it’ll feel for ya’.” I said, completely not believing this was a thing, having never heard or seen anything about it.

“It will. Lay down.” He got off the bed and looked at me as I flopped on the squeaky bed, resting my head on his pillow before his long legs straddled my hips and immediately grabbed his slender hips. He squirmed for a second, grabbing my cock and positioning it at his entrance before sitting straight down, both of us moaning loudly at the new feeling.

It felt so warm and tight, so tight that it almost hurt. The walls were slick enough that I could have thrust in and out immediately, but I forced myself to hold back until he told me it was okay to continue. I ran my fingers up from his hips up along his rib cage up until my fingers ran over his little nubs, feeling his walls tighten around me at a single touch. Realizing that that was a pleasure induce reaction rather than that of pain, I tugged on both his nipples and watching how teeth bite into his lower lip. “You good?” his brow furrowed for a moment before his eyes opened and his grey eyes staring down at me.

“I am.”

“I can move right?”

“Please do.” After that response I overpowered him and pushed him back on the bed so that I was over him, still inside him. He looked surprised for a second before I thrusted into him and his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“This okay?” I focused all of my concentration into making my voice as steady and normal as I could.

“God yes!” I covered him, my hands on either side of his head and pulling out of him until just the tip was inside. My eyes were trained on his face, looking for any sign he was in pain or wanted this to stop as I thrusted into him as deeply as I could. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling my face down into his neck while he moaned with every movement. I sucked a patch of his skin into my mouth, running my tongue over it while holding it tightly between my teeth. My rhythm was uneven and carnal but judging by Yusuke’s ever mounting moans he didn’t mind. He was tensing around me which was making it even more difficult to hold myself back from finishing before him.

“You’re tight.” he groaned as a response but his arms slipped from my neck and gripped his own member, becoming obsessed with his own pleasure. My lips moved down to one of his nipples, sucking it past my teeth and toyed with the nub with my tongue.

“Ryuji, I’m quite c-close.” I pulled my lips away from his chest and put all my focus into making my thrusts go as deep as I could. He squeaked at a particularly angled thrust as his hand tightened around the forgotten duvet, so I continued thrusting in the same spot feeling his long legs wrap tightly around my waist. He begged, begged for me to keep going, to go faster, no longer caring about how loud we were. “Oh L _oo_ rd!” He screamed, his eyes squeezing shut as he tightened as much as he could around me, and making a mess of his stomach. Seeing him finish I quickly pulled out, not wanting to finish inside him, or even knowing if I should finish at all. I simply just watched him come down from his orgasm, his hips thrusting up ever so slightly until his eyes tiredly opened and a look of confusion crossed his face.

I stood up, refusing to look him in the eyes because frankly, I didn’t know what to do with myself. “You didn’t finish.” His voice caught me off guard, and his hand on my hip startled me even more.

“I didn’t know if I should.” This time he fully laughed, smiling widely at me before shaking his head.

“This is supposed to feel good for both of us. Not just me, you too.” He gracefully got off the bed and sank to his knees, grabbing my hand and holding it while looking at me with big eyes. I couldn’t take my eyes off him, even when he sat up enough to lick at the head of my cock before running his tongue along the underside and engulfing it completely. “Y-yu, I’m not gonna last.” My voice was more breathy than I had ever heard it before, so much so I was almost embarrassed by myself. I hazarded a glance down at him to see my cock completely in his mouth and his lips stretched over my base, and his eyes glued to mine. His hands reached up and rested on my ass, which normally would have made me uncomfortable but within seconds of touching me he swiftly slapped my toned rear which felt better than I’ll ever admit, and made me lose my concentration and gasp quickly as I tried to stop myself from climaxing. “I’m c-um Oh god I’m cumming!” I rushed to grab his hair, thinking he was going to move, but if anything he tried to swallow more of me, sucking down my seed like it was nothing. My legs were shaky but I wanted to appear like I had done that before, like I was a manly man who was so used to being sucked off by attractive girls.

He slowly pulled off of me, wiping his lips with the back of his hand before standing up. He cupped my cheek and playing with my damp hair ideally, I found myself leaning against the divot in his collarbone as he held me close. “Let’s get some sleep beloved.” He walked me around to one side of the bed, helping me under the covers before he did the same with himself. I don’t even think I stayed awake long enough to see him get into bed next to me.

_I’ll think about that in the morning._


End file.
